Better Life
by USCutie15
Summary: Serena and Jack are investigating two parents for abusing their child. Can they put them behind bars? Can they help the child? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Serena\Jack**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**A\N: Child Abuse and Violence. And BTW, I know you probably don't see a Jack and Serena pairing since it was revealed on the show that Serena was gay, but I thought, well to hell with it. I'm gonna do it my way whether you like it or not.**

**Serena and Jack are in a 2 year relationship in this story.**

* * *

"Hey Jack." Serena said smiling as she entered Jack's office.

"Hey." Jack said but not so happy. That immediately had Serena's attention.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as she sat on the couch next to Jack.

"I have to go interview a little girl possibly abused." Jack said sadly.

"Oh." Serena said as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, I gotta go, want to come along?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll stay behind, I got some work to catch up on." Serena said.

Jack nodded and got up to leave.

* * *

Jack entered the room of the hospital where the little girl was coloring a book.

"Hi there, i'm Jack, can you tell me your name?" Jack asked.

The girl looked up and as soon as she saw Jack she started screaming, shaking and crying as she ran to the corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

Jack backed away. "It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you."

But the girl just screamed louder and cried harder.

"Okay, would you be more comfortable if it was a woman here?" Jack asked carefully.

The girl continued crying and shaking but stopped screaming and nodded.

"Okay, she'll be here tomorrow, okay?" Jack asked.

The girl nodded and Jack walked out.

Jack spotted a nurse.

"Hi."

"Hi, can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, there's a girl possibly abused in room 205 and she's not very well. She got scared when she saw me and started shaking and crying. Can you see if she's okay?"

"Sure, and you are?"

"Jack McCoy Executive Assintant District Attorney."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'll check on her."

"Thank you." Jack said as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey Jack, how did it go?" Serena asked as she saw Jack.

"Not well at all. You're going to need to interview her."

"What? Why?"

"Because as soon as she saw me she ran to the corner, started shaking, crying and screaming." Jack said and sighed.

Serena sighed too. "Okay, i'll talk to her."

"I know how you hate abuse cases Serena, but I really need you on this one."

Serena nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Later that night, Serena was laying beside Jack on the bed.

"How old is she?" Serena asked while staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her."

Serena sighed.

"You okay? Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's just...I hate it when it involves kids, especially abuse. I mean...why kids? They're just innocent children. What did they ever do wrong to deserve this?"

"I wish I knew, honey."

"Me too, baby." She said as she situated herself in Jack's arms.

They fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up the next morning to find Serena not there.

He got up and walked towards the living room, where he found his girlfriend sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning." Jack said.

"Good morning." Serena said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

Jack nodded and sat down beside her.

"Is it because of the girl?"

"Yeah. Today's the day where i'm going to listen to every detail of what she went through." Serena sighed.

"Well, I can get someone else if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Jack nodded and they got up to start breakfast.

* * *

Later that morning, Jack went to his office and Serena went to the hospital to interview the little girl.

She stopped briefly before knocking on the door and entering the hospital room.

She was met with a pair of blue eyes staring at her before those same blue eyes turned terrified and the little girl ran to the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest still staring at Serena.

Serena dropped her briefcase by the bed and knelt in front of the girl.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

The girl seemed a little less tense.

"Promise?" Came the small voice.

"I promise." Serena said as the girl got up and sat on the bed.

Serena did the same and sat on the bed beside the girl.

"Can you tell me your name?" Serena asked.

"Katy. Katy Johnston."

Serena smiled. "How old are you?"

Katy held up six fingers.

"Wow, so you're a big girl, huh?" Serena asked trying to gain the little girl trust.

Katy smiled shyly at Serena and Serena chuckled.

"Okay Katy, i'm going to need to ask you a few qustions, alright?"

"Is it about mommy, daddy and uncle Mike?"

Serena was confused at the metion of an 'uncle Mike' because she was told that the parents were physically abusing this girl, but she didn't hear anything about an uncle.

"Uncle Mike?" Serena asked.

Katy just looked down.

"Alright, we can talk about uncle Mike later, okay? Do you want to tell me about mommy and daddy?"

Katy looked up again at Serena.

"Mommy and daddy are mean."

"Why are they mean?"

"Because i'm bad."

"And what do they do when you're bad?"

"Mommy hurts me with a belt but daddy uses his hands."

"Okay, honey. What about uncle Mike?" Serena tried.

"I...I can't." Katy said as she looked down and tears started dripping down her face.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Serena said and waited till the girl was looking at her to continue. "They will never hurt you again, I promise."

"He...he hurt me...down...down there." She whispered as more tears fell down her face.

Serena's heart broke completely the moment she heard that statement.

"How did he hurt you?"

"He...and daddy...they held me down and made me play a game with them, but I don't like playing that game, it hurts." She sobbed.

Serena couldn't help but pull the child into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay...they're never going to hurt you again. Never. I promise."

The girl continued sobbing until she cried herself to sleep in Serena's arms.

Serena gently picked her up and was surprised at how little she weighed.

She placed the girl gently under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright even though it doesn't seem like it right now." She whispered to the sleeping child before grabbing her briefcase and heading out so she could get to her office and prosecute the bastards whou hurt this child.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was in her office doing some research when Jack knocked.

Serena looked up. "Hey, come on in."

Jack took a seat in front of her. "How did it go?"

"As good as it gets when you figure out a six year old was being sexually abused." Serena said as her voice cracked with emotion.

"What do you mean sexually abused? The father?" Jack asked.

Serena nodded. "And the uncle."

"Did they do a rape kit?"

"Yeah. Results either already came in or are close to coming in."

As soon as Serena said that, there was another knock on the door.

"Rape kit was positive for fluids. Two types of semen. Both have a familiar match to the little girl. Put the bastards away." Lenny said as he shook his head in disgust and walked out.

Serena just lowered her head before lifting it again to meet Jack's eyes.

"Let's get them." She said.

He nodded as they got up to go interview the child's parents and uncle.

* * *

"Mrs. and Mr.'s Johnston, i'm Jack McCoy and this is Serena Southerlyn." Jack introduced as he and Serena sat down in front of the woman, two men and their lawyer's.

"Well, Mr. McCoy, you wasted your time because I ain't taking no deal." Mike said.

"Well, Mr. Johnston, I'm glad you aren't because I wasn't going to offer one." Jack said.

"Well then, why are we here?" Claire asked.

"Let's start with the fact that you abused your own daughter and let your husband and brother-in-law molest her." Serena said getting angry.

Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly under the table as she tried to not let her anger get the best of her.

"I did not molest her!" Mike and John screamed at the same time.

"Oh really? Well, I got a rape kit that proves otherwise. While Katy was at the hospital, they had a rape kit done and it came back positive for fluids. Which by the way the semen found in her, is a match to two family members. Now, why don't we do this the easy way and you can give us a sample of your blood so that we can see if you're telling the truth." Serena said.

"No way! I ain't givng blood to nobody. I didn't rape her and I don't have to prove anything to you people." Mike said.

Serena smiled. And held up a court paper. "That's why I have this." She said as she passed them the paper.

"What's this?" John asked as he studied the paper.

"It's the court's permission to have your blood drawn." She smirked. "I guess you don't have a choice." She said as she stood up and left.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked as he saw Serena enter his office.

"Yeah, sorry I left you there but one more minute and I would have smacked that guy."

"It's okay, I'd rather you leave then me having to bail you out of jail." He smirked.

She smiled and sat down next to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said and sighed.

"This case is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, it is, but i'm not gonna stop until I see each on of them in a cell."

Jack smiled at Serena's determanation.

"Well, it's already time to go home, wanna catch a late dinner on the way there?" Jack asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, i'm tired and I just wanna get home."

"Alright, then how about we head home today and i'll take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Hmm, sounds good." She smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek before they got up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Serena were lying side by side on the bed when Serena spoke up.

"Where is Katy staying at?"

"A temporary foster care, why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know."

"She'll be alright."

"I don't know if she ever will Jack. I mean that kind of trauma can break a little girl down."

"I know, but with help she'll be alright."

"Yeah, I hope so, Jack. I hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Serena was woken up by her cell-phone ringing.

"Southerlyn. What?! How could you let that happen?! You were supposed to keep her safe! Alright, i'll be there in 30."

"What?" Jack asked after waking up to Serena screaming to someone on the phone.7

"Can you believe Katy was raped again by the temporary foster father?"

"What?!" Jack screamed and Serena could almost see his blood boiling.

"Yeah, that was exactly my reaction. They called me cause Katy won't do a rape kit without me there. Everytime a man gets close to her she screams her head off and when a female doctor started to pull her pants down to do the rape kit, she started kicking the doctor and screaming." Serena sighed.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Son of a bitch is gonna be sorry for what he did."

Serena stood up and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready so she could head to the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, i'm serena Southerlyn, they called me here because of Katy Johnston."

"Pleasure to meet you. You can follow me and i'll take you to her."

Serena nodded and followed the older woman.

"You made a very good impression on her, you know? Every time someone tried to come near her she'd scream for you. When I asked her why she called out for you she told me that you didn't hurt her."

Serena nodded at loss of words.

When she entered the girl's hospital room, she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her legs. When she looked down, she saw that it was Katy so she smiled, picked the girl up and balanced her on her hip.

"Hi Katy, how are you?" Serena asked.

Katy just buried her face in Serena's neck.

Serena sighed and sat down on the bed placing Katy on her lap.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be okay."

"He hurt me. Why did he hurt me?"

"I don't know sweetie, but nobody's going to hurt you again."

"Yes they are." Katy said. The statement shocked Serena.

"Why do you say that honey?"

"Because i'm just going to go to another house and then they will hurt me too."

"No they won't, i'll do anything I can so that no one ever hurts you again, okay?" Serena pulled back a little so she was looking straight into those little blue eyes that matched her own.

Katy narrowed her eyes, but Serena put a hand under her chin so she was looking into her eyes again.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Katy said as a single tear ran down her cheek. Serena wiped it away.

"It's okay, I promise it's going to be okay."

Katy nodded and the doctor came in.

"Hi, i'm doctor Taylor, pleasure to meet you." She said sticking out her hand for Serena to shake.

"I'm ADA Serena Southerlyn." Serena said taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"So, let's get started then." The doctor said.

The exam went quite well except for a few tears coming from Katy, but Serena held her hand and comforted her throughout the whole ordeal.

"Alright, we're all done." The doctor said as she was finished with the rape kit.

"So, can she be discharged?" Serena asked the doctor.

"I want to keep her overnight, just to make sure everything's alright, but tomorrow morning you can pick her up." The doc said.

"Alright, thanks." Serena said.

"Okay Katy, here's what we're going to do. Right now I have to get to my job, but tomorrow i'll be here to pick you up okay?" Serena said.

"Are you going to put mommy, daddy and uncle Mike in jail?" Katy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Serena smiled and kissed Katy's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." She was surprised when Katy stood up on the bed and kissed her cheek too.

"Bye." Katy said as she smiled. Serena smiled back and left.

* * *

"What foster care are we putting her in tomorrow?" Arthur asked Serena and Jack.

"She's staying with us." Both of them said at the same time then looked at eachother and smiled.

Arthur Branch looked at them like they had just grown another head.

"What? What do you mean she's staying with you?"

"We're going to take care of her and not rape and beat her like all the other men in her life did." Jack said much to Serena's surprise.

"Alright, fine. Go take care of the paperwork." He said as they smiled at eachother and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

After Serena and Jack were done with the paperwork of becoming Katy's foster parents, they headed out to luch to celebrate.

They took a seat in their usual spot by the window and ordered.

"So, what made you make the decision of taking her home with us?" Serena asked Jack as they were eating.

Jack stopped eating and looked at her. He slowly put his fork down and looked her right in the eye.

"I don't want that girl suffering anymore. She's barely 6 and she's already been to hell and back, Serena." He said as Serena looked down at her plate and started toying around with her food.

"Yeah, I know, but why are you so attached to this case?" Serena asked him.

"Because when I was a kid my father used to beat the crap out of me." He said and Serena looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you this not because I don't trust you because you know I trust you with all my heart, but because I never really told anyone before. He used to hit my mom so I would try to stop him, but he ended up taking me to the beasement, tying me to a chair and slashing a belt across my back. He never raped me or anything, but the physical abuse was just so...painful." Jack said and Serena had tears in her eyes.

"You know, I haven't been completely honest with you either about my past." Serena started and now it was Jack's turn to look surprised.

"I was raped through out my whole childhood." Serena said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's something you never get over no matter how hard you try. That's why I was a little hesitant when we firstt hit the bedroom. It wasn't because of you, it was because of what had happened. It was my uncle ever since I was 3 up until I was 16. My parents never knew. That's why I avoid going to family stuff because I know he'll be there." Serena finished and now Jack had ters in his eyes. The woman he loved was raped as a child and he didn't even know.

"That's why we can relate to Katy so much and we'll do anything to keep her safe, I don't want her to ever fell pain again." Jack said and Serena agreed as they continued to eat their meal.

Suddenly, all the lawyer's appeared at Jack and Serena's table.

"We want to make a deal McCoy." One of them said.

"In exchange for what?" Serena asked.

"Oh come on, give them a break." Another said.

"Give them a break? Are you kidding me? How about Katy? Never thought about giving her a break, did they?" Serena asked angrily as she got up in the lawyer's face.

Jack got up and put an arm around Serena. "Calm down, it's not worth it. Think about Katy, she's coming home with us tomorrow." Jack whispered in her ear.

That seemed to calm Serena down. "We're not cutting a deal, we're going to trial and i'll have their asses for hurting that little girl." Jack said as he and Serena walked out hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up to Jack tracing random patterns on her stomach.

"Morning." She said still half asleep.

He chuckled. "Morning sleeping beauty."

She smiled. They got up, got dressed and did their morning routine.

Jack had taken the morning off to go with Serena to pick up Katy.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they got out and headed towards Katy's room.

They knocked and Serena entered first, with Jack behind.

Serena saw the fear that crossed Katy's eyes as she saw Jack, but it dissapeared when she saw that he was with Serena.

"Hi, Katy." Serena said.

"Hi." The girl smiled at her.

"This is my friend Jack, he was here before me, remember him?" Serena asked.

Katy nodded and swallowed hard.

"It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Jack said.

Katy nodded but was still unsure if she should trust him or not.

The three of them went to the car. Jack buckled Katy in before heading towards the driver's seat.

They drove over to their house which wasn't too far from the hospital.

When they got there, Katy followed them in and then realized it was just them in the house and no one else was there.

"Uhm, where are my new mommy and daddy? And why didn't you knock?" Katy asked still looking for her new foster parents but not finding them.

Serena and Jack laughed. "Honey, they're right here." Serena said as she pointed to herself and Jack.

Katy looked shocked for a moment. "You, I, I mean, we" She was at loss of words which made Jack and Serena smile.

The three of them sat doen on the couch.

"Didn't I tell you we weren't going to let anyone hurt you anymore?" Serena asked.

Serena smiled and Katy looked at Jack. She got off the couch and hugged Jack much to the shock on Jack and Serena's faces.

But then the shock turned to a smile.

Jack pulled Katy on to his lap. "Remember when I first saw you and you started crying and screaming?" Jack asked.

Katy nodded and looked down. "I was scared." She whispered.

"I know you were, but I just want you to know that i'm not like all those other men that hurt you. I will never hurt you." Jack said and Serena was amazed with him.

"I believe you. My daddy and my uncle used to say that to me too, but they didn't mean it like you do." She said.

Jack noddded and gave the girl a hug.

"How about we order pizza for lunch?"

Katy smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Sex scene.**

The day went by fast and soon it was night. They had been watching a movie and Katy fell sleep with her head on Serena's lap.

Serena was stroking her hair. "We should put her to bed and get to bed ourselves."

Jack agreed and picked Katy up as Serena went in first so she could pull the covers down.

Jack laid Katy under the covers and Serena covered her as they both took turns on kissing Katy goodnight.

They went to their bed and Jack started kissing Serena's neck.

Serena moaned as Jack's kisses went from her neck to her jaw then to her mouth.

They closed the door and Jack took Serena's shirt off and Serena unbottened Jack's pants.

When they were completely naked, Jack got on top of Serena and started kissing her passionately. He then slowly entered her and she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh God Jack." Serena moaned.

"Oh God, i'm almost there." Serena said as she continued to moan.

Jack continued his thrusts until they both climaxed together.

He then collapsed next to her and took her in his arms.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too."

"We should really go to sleep, it's already midnight." Jack said.

Serena kissed his lips and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

They woke up to the sound of Katy screaming.

Serena got up put a t-shirt and shorts on quick and headed to Katy's room where she found Katy thrashing in her bed crying and pleading.

"Please, don't hurt me. No! Please stop! It hurts!" She cried in her sleep.

Serena gently shook her shoulders.

"Katy. KATY! It's just a dream, wake up. It's me. Come on honey." Serena tried until finally Katy gasped and sat upstraight.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to, i'm sorry, i'm sorry."

"Katy, it's okay. Katy, look at me." When she was sure Katy was looking at her she continued.

"They're not here, they're never going to hurt you again, okay? Never. You're safe with us here. We'll protect you, baby." She said as she hugged Katy close to her.

Katy cried herself to sleep in Serena's arms and Serena laid her down.

She got up to head to her room when she saw Jack in the doorway.

"You're good with her, you know?" He asked and smiled.

She smiled and they headed to the room together. She was really quiet and that scared Jack.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked.

"I used to have those night terrors." Serena said.

He hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

"Everything's going to be alright."

"It never goes away, Jack. It's always there. No matter how old you are or how many years pass."

He didn't know what to say so he just let her cry as he held her close.

"What that bastard did to you was wrong, and he'll never hurt you again, that I promise you, Serena."

She just cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**A few days later:**

"How do you find the defendants?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendants Claire Johnston, John Johnston, Mike Johnston and Cooper Moralez guilty of all charges."

Jack and Serena smiled and looked at the seat behind them where they found a smiling and very happy Katy looking at them with joy in her eyes.

* * *

Later that day the three of them were eating at their favourite restaurant when Jack got down on one knee in front of Serena and took her hand making the people in the restaurant stop eating and look at them.

"Serena, you know i've loved you ever since you entered that office. I love everything in you, but especially your beautiful blue eyes when their staring right into mine. I promise to love you forever and always."

He took a box out of his pocket and opened it making Serena gasp and tears brim her eyes.

"Serena Southerlyn, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, yes! I will." She said as Jack slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Yuck!" Katy said making all the people laugh including Serena and Jack.

"You wait till you find a boy you like. Then i'll be chasing him around with a gun." Jack said as everybody laughed again.

Katy laughed at Jack's comment.

And it was this moment that made them realize that everything was going to be okay.

**The End.**


End file.
